


[podfic] Nighttime in the ER

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Seattle Grace is nothing if not busy, bustling with the sick and the wounded and the slightly disturbed.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] Nighttime in the ER

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nighttime in the ER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723563) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



****

****Title:** [Nighttime in the ER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/723563)  
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/profile)[romanticalgirl](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** The Muppets, Grey's Anatomy 

**Pairing:** Gen

 **Length:** 00:03:58

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/13%20\(GA_Mup\)%20_Nighttime%20in%20the%20ER_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
